chlorinegrownrosesfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything-chlorine-grown-roses
Everything-Chlorine-Grown-Roses or E-CGR for short is the longest running fanblog so far created for Chlorine Grown Roses. it regularly informs about updates, fanart or progress on various CGR related projects. It consists of a tumblr, a deviantart and a youtube channel. Creation and History On Valentines Day of 2016, tumblr user artist-no-more, at that time one of the most avid fans, decided to create a fanblog for Chlorine Grown Roses after discovering it through the reviews of character-critique-central. As its goal was to gather all Chlorine Grown Roses fans in one place and revolving about the fan fiction in general, the blog was called everything-chlorine-grown-roses. When they drew a cover image for a possible anime dvd of Chlorine Grown Roses, they realized that Hitomi Styles shouldn't actually have been on the cover, as one dvd volume usually contains four episodes and since Hitomi is only introduced after Azusa has been sent to the mental ward, she logically couldn't be on the cover. Unless the first four episodes encompass the first eighteen chapters of Chlorine Grown Roses. Thus, they began working on a fanime project aptly titled CGR on SPEED☆ with the goal to summarize CGR in these four episodes. For this purpose, on the 26th of February, 2016, a youtube channel of the same name was created as platform for these episodes should they ever be made and released. Later, on the 19th of August, a deviantart account called e-cgr was created to accompany the other two social media entries as e-cgr. They started out by posting would-be artwork for Pokémon cards, although except for Azusa's none has been finished. Because of this root, most of its uploads are images with transparent backgrounds and deviantart buttons. Anything in the gallery are free to use resources for fans. Content The tumblr blog regularly posts updates on the fan fiction as screenshots of sonicxkimmy172's journal or links. They often post fanart for Chlorine Grown Roses, whether it's submitted, reblogged or actually drawn by the blog owner themselves. Occasionally there's updates on the progress of any of their projects, shitposting, headcanons or new videos concerning Chlorine Grown Roses. There also used to be a series of statistical overviews on the chapters, counting various things like the amount of times Azusa cries or an outfit description happens. The series, aptly tagged with statistics, has been discontinued since the 6th of June due to lazyness on part of the blog owner. Additionally, they keep a list with links to various web pages and blogs related to Chlorine Grown Roses, such as tv tropes, this wiki, character-critique-central, an index listing all current CGR chapters and fan blogs among others. The deviantart account features all fanart pieces related to Chlorine Grown Roses, either in its gallery or in its favorites. They post pixel art, sprite sheets, transparent images, traditional artwork, deviantart buttons and art imitating sonicxkimmy172's style among other things. The youtube channel harbors mostly fanart compilation videos, showcasing all fanart Chlorine Grown Roses has gathered at any given point, and test animations for the fanime project. On a few occasion there's also fake trailers announcing or advertising projects like the Horror Game or the youtube channel itself. Occasionally, one or another True Love's Story related thing can be found on either of the accounts, as there's a distinct lack of people interested in it and thus no fanblog to direct comments at. The long wait for any updates on the fanime and the change of it becoming a comic probably don't help. Projects All past and current projects that e-cgr has created or worked on. CGR on SPEED☆ CGR on SPEED☆ is the original fanime project that wanted to summarize the first eighteen chapters of Chlorine Grown Roses in a fanime series of four episodes. It was supposed to then end with a movie adapting the other chapters up to 24 with Akira and Azusa's reunion. At some point its logo was changed to 水ＧＲスピード, though the change doesn't seem to be permanent. Over time the series has been expanded to actually focus more on the story, losing it's "speed" characteristic and simply being turned into the CGR fanime project adapting the whole source material with minor changes. Chlorine Grown Roses Visual Novel The Chlorine Grown Roses Visual Novel or CGR VN for short is a Dating Sim loosely based on the first few chapters of Chlorine Grown Roses. It follows Azusa receiving the letter from Makoto and flying to Japan where she meets the Iwatobi Swim Club, Rin and Akira. The game originally was supposed to have three routes where one could date either Haru, Rin or Akira; later a non-romantic route with Hitomi was set to appear. The conflict with Chiasa isn't present in game, instead focusing on Azusa pursuing a romantic (or not) relationship. A unique feature is the so-called "crymetre" that prompts Azusa to automatically break into tears when its gauge is full. The player is prompted to always keep their crymetre in check, as sobbing may cause negative effects in a route and prevent scenes like making out with Rin from happening. As help for management, the game will feature a shopping district where the player can purchase tools both to handle the crymetre as well as boost their relationship with the love interest they pursue. CGR in Chibi CGR in Chibi was set to be a short series of mini-episodes featuring a chibi Chlorine Grown Roses cast and their antics without using actual speech, opting instead for images in speech bubbles. However, the series was unceremoniously discontinued after its first episode without ever revealing the plans of a second episode. Chlorine Grown Roses Manga A manga adaptation had been planned and was supposed to go along with CGR on Speed, being more truthful to the original source material. It's first chapter was said to be worked on after a short lesbeans one shot finished, however, since that doujin never got finished the plans for the manga adaptation disappeared all together. Roses, Lillies and Lesbean Castle The working title of a horror rpg 'that uses characters from ''Chlorine Grown Roses and interprets them a bit differently. The story revolves around Shatter who's searching for his boyfriend Yami, when he is captured and taken to a mysterious castle where he meets an amnesiac Azusa. Initially trying to escape, he decides to continue his search inside the castle hoping to find clues to the whereabouts of his boyfriend while also trying to help Azusa's memory. Despite a trailer showcasing the graphics, a cake monster and an artwork of a corrupted Hitomi, there hasn't been anything revealed yet. The game has probably been inofficially cancelled. CGR RPG The '''CGR RPG is in some ways a successor for the Horror RPG, albeit it was only created as a joke. Its story follows Azusa confessing her love to Akira. However, a mysterious figure named "The Creator" makes an appearance and takes Akira away, claiming that Azusa should be with Rin instead of her. With the aid of Kimmy Sakura Azusa manages to hide away on a lonely island, forging plans to save Akira. The game only contains the opening scene of Azusa's confession and Akira's kidnapping, as well as a short portion of Azusa interacting on a tiny, non-inhabited island. Work on it has been discontinued as it was never officially announced as a project anyway. CGR Character Maker Essentially a dress up game for cgr characters and to make your own. Hair is differentiated into four differented categories to mix and match, while there's seven categories for selecting clothes. Work on the project has constantly stopped an continued throughout its entire production. Azusa's Pocket Dates Formerly developed under the working title "The Azusa Tachibana Pocket Simulator", the objective of this visual novel is to simply go on various dates with Azusa. Some date events are time locked i.e. can only be selected on specific days like Halloween or Christmas. The Legend of Azusa As the name implies, this is a The Legend of Zelda like game. It uses art assets from Zelda's Game Boy Color Games as well as original sprites for the characters. As an 'inversion' to the CGR RPG mentioned above, in this game it's Azusa who is taken away and has to be rescued by her friend Akira. Trivia * 水ＧＲスピード's title is actually a play on kanji readings. 水 means water and is usually read as mizu although it can also be read as sui. As the japanese lettering system has no sound for si, sui is what comes closest pronunciation wise without using shi * They have yet to finish any project at all Category:Creator